Going Down
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House and Cuddy get stuck on an elevator together.
1. Chapter 1

House sat in the elevator watching his soap, in blissful solitude. He was currently lounging along the length of a teal pleather couch. He had dragged it into the elevator from the oncology ward. The show faded to a commercial just as the elevator started to move again.

"Now what?" He thought aloud, as he rolled his eyes. House was prepared to scare off the next individual he found on the other side of the silver doors. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and there stood the devil, hands on hips, glaring.

"What?" he cried, in a child-like whine.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that no one has been able to use this elevator in the past forty-five minutes?"

"No of course not," he said, with mock sincerity. "I just hoped that it would take you about," he glanced at his watch, "twenty more minutes to find me." He gestured towards the TV. "Do you mind?"

Cuddy noticed that they were gaining more than a few curious glances, from the people around the floor. Sighing, she stepped onto the elevator and let the doors close behind her.

"If you wanted a ride Cuddy all you had to do was ask," he said suggestively, with an eyebrow waggle for effect.

Caught in the double meaning of his words she couldn't come up with anything witty to fire back, wondering why today of all days he was leaving her speechless. She started to blush, but neither noticed as the elevator jerked and the lights switched over to the emergency system.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, trying the elevator buttons.

He looked around for a moment curiously, "Why'd ya turn the lights out?" He could make out the glare she shot at him, from the dull glow of the emergency lights. "Did mommy forget to pay the bills?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy had patiently waited all of a minute and a half, before grabbing her cell phone and calling Wilson.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, more than a little irritated.

"Where are you?" Wilson asked, sounding as confused as she felt.

She sighed loudly before answering, "We're in one of the elevators. Why haven't they kicked back on? Isn't the backup system working?" The thought of being stuck with House for who knows how long was making her panic.

"Wait, is House with you?" Wilson chuckled, much to her dismay.

"Yeah it's just us," she groaned.

"Cuddy you called the maintenance guys about the broken elevator this morning. They've cut the power to them while they're working. They thought they had all the elevators all cleared out."

"Well obviously they didn't," she snapped. "Can't you tell them to switch them back on long enough for us to get out of here?" Cuddy pleaded. She was desperate to get away from House. It wasn't that she hated him; he just knew how to push all her buttons.

"Sorry the guy just told me they've already started," Wilson said, hoping that House would get her temper not him.

"Fine. Well how long is it going to take?" She felt defeated.

"Hang on." She could barely hear Wilson talking to somebody about the elevator.

"Cuddy? He said there's no way to tell until they figure out what's wrong with the other one. Sorry. I'll call you if they let us know anything else. Oh and try not to kill each other."

"Thanks Wilson," she said sarcastically, before hanging up. She knew it wasn't his fault, but felt the need to blame someone for her current predicament. She roughly moved House's legs off the couch and sat down.

"Watch it!" House snapped, glaring at her, "Cripple here, in case you forgot."

As Wilson hung up, he exchanged glances with the House's fellows.

"Did she buy it?" Chase asked.

"Are you kidding? Cuddy always believes me. I'm offended" Wilson laughed. He reached forward and pulled the master key out of the front of the elevator leaving it locked.

"So how long do we leave them?" Cameron asked, curiously. She had moved her feelings towards House into more of a fatherly category. Chase had opened her eyes to men her own age.

Foreman rolled his eyes and said, "A while."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is all your fault, you know. I can't believe how immature you are," she rolled her eyes. It had been a long week and House had done nothing to help it. She had been on edge before she had even heard about the elevator and had a feeling she was being harder on House than she would have been, even if he did deserve it.

"You're not allowed to get like that for another two weeks," House said, trying to act uncaring.

"Stop! That's creepy House," she seethed, knowing he was referring to when she was due to start.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged innocently, "Besides I'm only responsible for myself being stuck, I didn't ask you to get on. You did that all on your own Dr. Cuddy." He tried to hide his grin.

He enjoyed nothing more than angering Cuddy. It had something to do with the way she flushed, her eyes sparkled in a wild way, and her anger almost had her shaking. He enjoyed seeing her get that passionate about anything, especially things that involved him.

"We wouldn't even be here if you'd do your job for once," she snapped. Standing up once more, she started pacing around the small box.

"I do my job, it's all that extra stuff that I don't do." He whined. He would never understand how someone who could solve all the cases other doctors weren't capable of was subjected to treating patients that a nine year old could diagnose.

"That _extra_ stuff is required, by all the doctors employed in this hospital. House you are no different, you have to do the hours. I've already given you less than most," she said, the last part softly.

They sat there quietly for a moment, only the noise from the TV keeping the silence at bay. Suddenly there was silence.

"Dammit," House yelled, slamming his hand down on the side of the couch. "My batteries died."

Cuddy just laughed, "Serves you right. That's what got us here in the first place."

"So you really give me fewer hours than the other doctors?" House asked, mostly making conversation. He vaguely remembered that Cuddy was slightly claustrophobic and really didn't want her to start to panic.

"Not all of them, only some. I give your team fewer hours than you, considering how they make up most of yours." She added, not feeling near as mad as she should. She sat down next to him again.

"They need more. I can't use my clinic hours as punishment when you're cutting them slack," he said, making it sound like this should be obvious.

"They don't need to be punished, House. They keep your ass out of trouble," she laughed gently, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"You would think that if they were working on the elevators we would be able to hear them." He got up and limped closer to the wall.

"Maybe they're still trying to figure out what's wrong?" She suggested, enjoying the fact that he was as uncomfortable as she was. She watched him shoot her a doubtful look and sighed. "Is it that bad having to interact with me?" She asked, trying to sound like she was joking instead of hurt.

"Only when you're nagging me," he mocked. He knew he'd just hurt her, but it was better that she get hurt over his words, than the other ways he could hurt her. He had spent so many years trying to protect her from not only him, but herself as well.

Cuddy sighed, blinking away the early traces of tears. "When did we become like this Greg?"

The use of his first name made him look quickly in her direction. She hadn't called him Greg since she hired him. Things were getting too close for his liking. He knew she would be drilling him for answers and reasons to all their quirky ways.

"We used to get along, I mean I know we've always argued, but things never used to seem so _cold_." She was opening up and it scared her. She hadn't meant to let her guard down, but this might be her only chance to talk to him. He couldn't run away or slam the door in her face. He had to react.

"It was the surgery," he said plainly. His mind was already starting to wander into the depths of this conversation. He knew where things were headed and tried to come up with reasonable answers faster than she could shoot off questions.

"Oh," she said quietly, feeling the tears starting to fill up in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's what I'm talking about, your guilt," he said angrily. He had moved closer and was almost yelling in her face.

House's answer surprised her. How could the very guilt that he played with day after day, be what had destroyed their friendship? "My guilt? You hate me for the surgery; you've never let me forget for even a day what I did to you."

"You honestly think I'm mad at you for that?" he asked surprised. He knew his logic was sometimes backwards, but Cuddy had always been able to follow his twisted way of thinking. "It's just a way to deflect, Lisa." He was quiet for a moment, feeling rather exposed. "As long as I have known you have never been able to deal with guilt."

"Of course I feel guilty. Look at what I've done to you." The tears were streaking her face now. She knew she was shaking and hated being this open and vulnerable in front of him.

"You didn't cause this to happen. You saved my life despite what I wanted. You did what you had to do to keep me alive, what any doctor would have done. I've even done it! Not only did you do the morally right thing, but Stacy handed you a legal loophole." He pulled her chin up so that she'd meet his eyes, "I put you in the emotional position of having to treat a friend and you did what I couldn't do for myself."

She searched his eyes silently for a moment. He was being honest, she realized. Gregory House was letting her into his space once more."Then why all the bitterness?" She was wiping the tears away, trying to regain some sense of dignity.

"Because I thought if you hated me or at least thought I deserved it you'd stop blaming yourself. I know it's stupid, but you know I don't like talking about things." He was getting a bit bashful now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could never hate you, you big idiot." She let out a relived laugh. Things weren't back to normal, but maybe they could be soon.

House hugged her to him. It felt good to be able to show her he cared. He had never been an overly affectionate person, but Cuddy had broken into his personal space too many times for him not to be comfortable with her. After a moment, he pulled back and smirked.

"What?" she asked nervously. She inwardly cursed herself for thinking things were okay. Here would be the punch line, the gut wrenching sting left by the final blow.

"Wanna fool around?" He asked goofily.

Cuddy just laughed and hugged him again. Maybe things already were back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

As Cuddy pulled back from the hug, she saw something serious in his eyes. His suggestion to fool around was more than just playful banter. There was sincerity in his gaze that she had never seen before. "House?" she questioned, nervously.

House couldn't move. He was terrified of how she would react. He knew she could tell that he was more serious than playful. Rejection was something he had never handled well. However, she was worth the risk. He waited, watching her for some sort of hint at how she'd react.

Cuddy felt any inhibitions she'd felt towards him melt away. The open vulnerability he was showing was all that she needed. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips against his.

Once. … Twice… There kisses were soft and moist, their passion exploded. He pulled her close to him and she clung onto him tighter. Their lips meshed together in a fury of emotions. Tongues battled for dominance, as hands grasped for something to hold on to.

"House we shouldn't," she gasped, "Not here."

Pushing her down onto the couch, House nipped at her neck playfully. "Shut up Lisa," he growled, attacking her flesh once more.

Cuddy groaned at his touch. She'd never felt this close to him before and quickly forgot why she had been trying to fight him off in the first place. Reaching down to the hem of his shirt, she tugged on it hungrily.

House pulled back and grinned down at her. "Now who's gonna get us in trouble? I can't make out with you on the elevator, but you can rip my clothes off?"

Cuddy's cheeks blushed furiously. She felt House's right hand snake lower and lower till it hit the hem of her skirt. Grabbing onto his hand with both of hers she shook her head. "No way! Not here."

"You're no fun," he said with a mock pout. Dipping his face back to her neck, he settled for gently sucking against the soft spot behind her ear.

She wanted to stop him. She knew she should, but damn he felt amazing. His point of attack was far enough back that she could hide it with her hair, she reasoned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she relaxed under his ministrations once more.

When his lips met hers once more, he swore he could feel the earth move. Inwardly groaning at himself, he kissed her harder.

"Greg," she moaned, realizing the elevator was once again moving.

"Not finished," he mumbled against her lips. His hands skillfully slipped under her shirt. He groped at her chest gently, humming his approval.

The elevator stopped, but neither party noticed. Cuddy was arching her chest towards his skillful grasp. She'd forgotten where they were or that they were about to be visible to whoever might be standing on the other side of the elevator doors. She was drunk with lust and overwhelmed with emotions.

The elevator dinged as the doors began to open. Both individual's eyes popped open wide, as they attempted to scramble into a normal sitting position.

Wilson and House's team stood there with knowing smile's gracing their features. "Wow you two didn't kill each other," Wilson said, slightly amused.

"I'm more than capable of acting like an adult around him," Cuddy snapped. She was only mildly offended at Wilson's accusation. More than anything, she was annoyed that they didn't have just a few more minutes.

"Yeah Wilson," House sneered, "She's _more _than capable of acting like an adult. A very mature sexy-" He was cut off by Cuddy's glare. "Right, so, how's the patient?" he asked his team.

"We don't have a patient," Chase said, mildly confused.

"We don't? Then why the hell am I here? Cuddles I'm sure you won't miss my presence if I sneak out of here early?" He asked, knowingly.

"Oh," she paused, a little disappointed. It only took her one look at his eyes to realize what he had in mind. "Oh," she said, finally catching on, "Not at all. The less I have to see of you today the better."

With that House headed off towards the lobby doors. His team, looking a little disappointed all shot Wilson looks of disappointment.

"I'm sure you all have work to do," Cuddy asked them, seriously.

The team nodded their heads guiltily before heading off in various directions.

Wilson followed Cuddy to her office. "So pleasant visit?" he asked, teasingly.

Cuddy glared at Wilson, stopping just outside her office. "I just spent the past forty minutes trapped with House in an elevator. How do you think it went?" She smiled sympathetically, her features softening; after all it was hard to act mad when all she wanted was to get out of there. "I have a migraine I think I'm just gonna head home. Keep an eye on things for me?" she asked, sincerely.

"Of course, you deserve the day off after that," he teased. He tried his best to hide the knowing smirk. At least if she was gone she wouldn't realize there were no elevator repairmen.

"Thanks Wilson!" she quickly slipped into her office gathering her stuff. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed House's cell instantly.

"Your place or mine?" he asked knowingly.

Cuddy couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face.

Wilson noticed Cuddy's grin and headed off to his own office grinning. _About damn time,_ he thought.


End file.
